Road Trip with Cyclops and Jean Grey p2
by batman100
Summary: Part Two: Featuring more chaos, including a wacky photo op, a carrot joke, added with a Muppets song!
1. Chapter 1

Road Trip with Cyclops and Jean Grey

Chapter 2

"Are we there yet?" Scott asked for the umpteenth time as the X-Gang passed through the Mojave desert not noticing them running over an armadillo

"WHAM! THUD! EEERRK!"

"What the hell was that?" Jean groaned sleepily, reaching for her soda

"I think we squashed an armadillo. Ugh, and it got its slime on the wheels." Kitty retched in disgust

"Aw will you quit your yapping? I cant concentrate on driving with you and Mr. Take-Us-Around-the-Frickin-World over here!" Logan grunted, not knowing Scott's fingers making a bunny ears over Logan's head

"Hey, Logan, want a carrot?" Scott snickered, shoving a large carrot into Logan's mouth

"What the hell are you doing?!" Rogue screamed, trying to control the wheel

"Uh…feeding the rabbits?" Scott answered sheepishly

Jean rolled her eyes and hissed at Scott "Sit down!" and plopped him on their bunk

"UGH! MMRPHHGLLE GARDOBNIT NOTT JED ERIS DARROT OTF OHG MIH MOUFF!" Logan grumbled

"What?" Scott asked with a confused look. "You have a Jared in your mouth?"

"That's Jared!" Rogue chimed on cue

"Will you stop repeating jingles from jewelry commercials and help me learn what the bloody hell Logan's trying to say, gotta get that name, gotta get that name…" Scott ranted

"Oh no, not more singing…Please not that." Jean moaned, rubbing her forehead

"We've got to get that name! Got to get that name!" Rogue crooned, hovering over Jean's face

"AAAARRRRGHHH!" Logan roared, spitting the overgrown carrot out of his mouth as it launched into a passing Chevrolet where it exploded on target like a vegetable missile

"Wow! Now that's an explosion!" Kurt replied, snapping photos of the flaming vehicle

"Ugh…Scott, what the hell is going on here? And why is there carrot leaves stuck in my hair?" Logan grouched

"Let's keep that our "little" secret, Ok?" Jean instructed

"So much for the Midas touch…" Logan grunted, not noticing Rogue with her CD

"Oh no… Not again" Jean moaned

"With the fabulous, marvelous Mi-das To-uch!" Rogue crooned on chorus

"Ok, miss opera singer, come over here and let me give you a Midas touch!" Logan growled

"The Lord is good to me…" Scott sang while on his guitar

"Ugh…I just hatethose tall tale medleys." Jean moaned


	2. Chapter 2

Road Trip with Cyclops and Jean Grey

Chapter 2

"Are we there yet?" Scott asked for the umpteenth time as the X-Gang passed through the Mojave desert not noticing them running over an armadillo

"WHAM! THUD! EEERRK!"

"What the hell was that?" Jean groaned sleepily, reaching for her soda

"I think we squashed an armadillo. Ugh, and it got its slime on the wheels." Kitty retched in disgust

"Aw will you quit your yapping? I cant concentrate on driving with you and Mr. Take-Us-Around-the-Frickin-World over here!" Logan grunted, not knowing Scott's fingers making a bunny ears over Logan's head

"Hey, Logan, want a carrot?" Scott snickered, shoving a large carrot into Logan's mouth

"What the hell are you doing?!" Rogue screamed, trying to control the wheel

"Uh…feeding the rabbits?" Scott answered sheepishly

Jean rolled her eyes and hissed at Scott "Sit down!" and plopped him on their bunk

"UGH! MMRPHHGLLE GARDOBNIT NOTT JED ERIS DARROT OTF OHG MIH MOUFF!" Logan grumbled

"What?" Scott asked with a confused look. "You have a Jared in your mouth?"

"That's Jared!" Rogue chimed on cue

"Will you stop repeating jingles from jewelry commercials and help me learn what the bloody hell Logan's trying to say, gotta get that name, gotta get that name…" Scott ranted

"Oh no, not more singing…Please not that." Jean moaned, rubbing her forehead

"We've got to get that name! Got to get that name!" Rogue crooned, hovering over Jean's face

"AAAARRRRGHHH!" Logan roared, spitting the overgrown carrot out of his mouth as it launched into a passing Chevrolet where it exploded on target like a vegetable missile

"Wow! Now that's an explosion!" Kurt replied, snapping photos of the flaming vehicle

"Ugh…Scott, what the hell is going on here? And why is there carrot leaves stuck in my hair?" Logan grouched

"Let's keep that our "little" secret, Ok?" Jean instructed

"So much for the Midas touch…" Logan grunted, not noticing Rogue with her CD

"Oh no… Not again" Jean moaned

"With the fabulous, marvelous Mi-das To-uch!" Rogue crooned on chorus

"Ok, miss opera singer, come over here and let me give you a Midas touch!" Logan growled

"The Lord is good to me…" Scott sang while on his guitar

"Ugh…I just hatethose tall tale medleys." Jean moaned


End file.
